ultimate_fairyfandomcom-20200215-history
Not in Bellwood Anymore Arc
Not in Bellwood Anymore is the 2-part pilot chapters for "Ultimate Fairy", as well as the 1st primary arc in the story. Ben finds himself in Fairy Tail, more accurately, another universe. This marks the beginning of the story that makes Ben integrate into the lives of those in the guild. Plot As if by a stroke of fate, Ben Tennyson found himself in a world governed by magic he's unfamiliar with. Having come across Natsu, Lucy, and Happy, he meets with all their guildmates to discover that he's in a new land, with new people. And of course, an overzealous Natsu wants to prove his strength to this unknown alien. Ben must learn firsthand the power of magic and friendship, and whatever means he can in order to get back to Earth. Synopsis An Ordinary Day An 18-year-old Ben Tennyson is sitting alone at Mr. Smoothy's reflecting on the new era of peace affecting Bellwood and the rest of the universe. Within the last several months the Galvans have shared their advanced technology with the Plumbers all over the universe. These new pieces of equipment have helped the Plumbers handle threats that previous would have required Ben and his team's assistance. Despite knowing that this was for the best, Ben can't help but miss going hero and the satisfying feeling he gets from helping people. Ben thinks back to when this all started, when he defeated a Diagon-infused Vilgax at the end of 'Ultimate Alien'https://ben10.fandom.com/wiki/Ben_10:_Ultimate_Alienand obtaining his new Omnitrix that replaced his previous Ultimatrix. Since that day he has unlocked several new aliens but has questioned the point of it since there was no need to use them anymore. Ben's boredom begins overwhelming him to the point where he mockingly asks the universe What could possibly go wrong?!. However, despite tempting fate, nothing happens and Ben is left alone thinking about how he probably shouldn't be wishing for bad things to happen, and that this boredom is probably a vacation for him, given everything he's had to deal with since obtaining the Omnitrix. Forever Knights Attack Suddenly Ben's phone begins to ring. He notices from the caller ID that it's his cousin Gwen that's calling and he answers the phone. Gwen asks where Ben is and if he's been watching the news, to which he replies that he hasn't since he's been at Mr Smoothy's. Gwen groans at her cousin's response and explains that the Forever Knights are currently robbing Bellwood Tech. Kevin joins the call by adding that what they're stealing is heavy-duty and he wouldn't be surprised if it turned out to be smuggled alien tech. Gwen also points out the possibility that it could even be smuggled Plumber tech and highlights how dangerous it could be if it ended up in the wrong hands. Ben assures the two that everything will be alright and hangs up the call. Ben reaches for his Omnitrix and uses it to transform into Jetray, flying high into the air. As he makes his way to Bellwood Tech, Ben thinks about how he's finally gotten what he wanted after all. Jetray arrives at the scene of the robbery and notices the Forever Knights attempting to move a large wooden crate into the trailer of a truck. Jetray dives down, firing neuroshock blasts that take down the knights carrying the crate and revealing his presence. The knights pull out salvaged tech from their battle with Esoterica and Ben responds by transforming into Four Arms. Four Arms announces his catchphrase It's Hero Time, taking down the Forever Knight's one by one. Four Arms groans when he begins to realizes that since their defeat two years ago, they've gotten weaker - allowing them to be defeated quickly and without much effort. Four Arms uses the Omnitrix's built-in communicator to contact Gwen and informs her that the Forever Knights have been defeated. Gwen sighs in relief and praises Ben before apologizing that she and Kevin couldn't arrive to help. Kevin bitterly adds that because his car was destroyed he and Gwen had to take the bus, implying that it's destruction was Ben's fault. Ben explains that he's already apologized for it, but Kevin complains further when he explains that he'll only stop bringing it up once he gets enough Taydenite to buy a growing list of supplies to fix the vehicle, which is cut off when Ben hangs up, acknowledging afterward that Kevin isn't going to let him live it down. The QDG Incident After hanging up, Four Arms notices a man in a very scientist get up approaching him. The scientist thanks Ben for stopping the Forever Knights and reveals that the tech being stolen was a device that he had created. Four Arms is confused having assumed from his earlier conversation with Gwen that it was Plumber tech that was being stolen, but the scientist corrects him and the two brush the slight moment of confusion off. The scientist then says that his name is Professor Emil Hamilton and he has been using the lab at Bellwood Tech to create the machine inside the crate. Emil checks the crate to see if there is any sign that his device has been damaged, peaking Ben's curiosity leaving him to ask what exactly he just saved. Hamilton explains that it is difficult to describe and after looking around at the passed out Forever Knights, he decides that it's probably best if they carry on talking inside and asks if Ben can carry the device inside. Ben happily agrees explaining that there was no one better than Four Arms for the job. Four Arms carries the crate to a laboratory setting and places it down in the center of the room, placing the four wooden sides of the crate against the sides of the room, revealing the silver cube like machine. Four Arms taps the Omnitrix symbol on his belt, reverting back into Ben and asks what the machine is and if it's anything bad. Hamilton expresses that the device is not a weapon but is instead one of humanities greatest scientific discoveries. The machine dubbed the QDG (Q'uantum '''D'isplacement 'G'enerator) was created by Hamilton, with some assistance from a Galvan assistant named Niffum, that could conclusively prove the multiverse theory. The mention of multiverse theory rings a bell in Ben's head until a basic explanation of the theory from Hamilton reminds Ben of an experience of travelling to another universe in the Ben 10/Generator Rex crossover special "Heroes United". ' Hamilton goes on to explain that the QDG itself is a probe designed to travel into another universe, collect data, and then return back. Ben questions why the Forever Knights would want the device, which Hamilton answers by suggesting they intended to convert it into a weapon; although, he is perplexed how they would accomplish that. Ben notes the Forever Knights can turn anything into a weapon, and Hamilton thanks him once again before leaving the room to run a diagnostics check. Ben is left alone with the device and inwardly notes that neither Hamilton nor Niffum really put any creative thought into the machine's design. Several minutes pass during which Hamilton is seen furiously tapping on multiple keyboards to make sure the device is still intact. However one of the screens begins to flash red with the words "Quantum Displacement Randomization Sequence Initiated" in big flashing letters. Hamilton shouts in distress that this shouldn't be happening as the machine in the other room began to rumble. Ben questions if the machine is meant to do that and the professor grabs a microphone to warn Ben the QDG is about to activate. Ben quickly goes for his Omnitrix to turn into Fasttrack but before he could get close, an intense white light burst from filled the room before dissipating revealing that Ben and the QDG were gone. Hamilton is left alone and stares in horror of what happened. Arriving in Earthland Ben slowly opens his eyes, recovering from the physical shock of being transported between universes. He adjusts to his scenery, going from a white sterilized lab setting to a rich nature-filled forest. Ben is confused by his new surroundings before remembering what the QDG was created to do. He pulls out his phone only to discover that he can't get a signal, this provides more evidence that Ben is in another universe rather than a different planet due to Kevin having modified it to connect to any Plumber network in the galaxy. Ben begins yelling at the QDG in frustration before transforming into Upgrade to use the Galvanic Mechamorph's tech possession abilities to transport him back home. However, before Upgrade can get near the device it emits another blinding flash of light and vanishes, leaving him all alone. Upgrade stammers incoherently to himself and begins to scream out in frustration, annoyed at himself for tempting fate earlier with his What could possibly go wrong remark. Before Upgrade can calm down and think of a solution, he is suddenly ambushed by a Gorian (however Ben never learns its actual name). The Gorian threatens Upgrade to get out of his territory, only for Ben to brush the Gorian off and using it as the final piece of evidence that he's arrived in another universe. The provoked Gorian antagonizes Upgrade by which he responds to by blasting the Gorian with Upgrades eye-laser. The Gorian attempts to fight back, but Upgrade is easily able to avoid its punches and to cling onto its arm, allowing him to bombard the Gorian with more laser blasts across its body. Upgrade thanks the Gorian for helping him calm down, which only enrages it even more bringing it in close to attack. Slapping down the Omnitrix symbol on its chest, Upgrade transforms into Humungousaur leaving the Gorian dumbstruck and vulnerable to Humungousaur's left hook, knocking it to another part of the forest. Humungousaur sighs and begins to slump, contemplating the situation that he's found himself in. Deciding its best to get moving he spins in place and points in a random direction, deciding that's the way he needs to go and heads off into the forest, using his large form to assist in traversing the strange new environment. Meeting the Locals Humungousaur continues his trek for quite a while, using the time to think about what strange new wonders might be in this new world and also whether or not he picked the right direction. His question is quickly answered when he hears yelling in the distance, prompting him to investigate. Humungousaur arrives at a clearing where he discovers around thirty different men all dressed in hoods and armor-wielding medieval weapons. Along with them was an interesting trio consisting of a blonde haired girl, a pink haired boy with an ignited fist and a flying blue cat with a green knapsack, these three would later be revealed to be Lucy Heartfilia, Natsu Dragneel, and Happy respectively. As Humungousaur observes the group he learns that not only can the cat talk, but that the hooded men are all bandits and the trio are a group of wizards. Natsu charges head first into the fray, taking down the first wave of bandits with his Fire Dragon's Wing Attack, followed by his Fire Dragon's Roar. Lucy uses a golden axe-shaped key to summon a Zodiac Celestial Spirit,Taurus, who takes out the next wave by breaking apart the ground with his massive battle axe. Even Happy was able to knock out a bandit who was attempting to sneak up on Natsu. Humungousaur watches in awe at the display in front of him, reminding Ben of his glory days when he took down criminals and had fun doing it. He's soon brought out of his nostalgic thoughts when he notices one of the bandits sneaking up on Lucy, preparing to stab her in the back. With no one else noticing his approach Humungousaur jumps into the fray making everyone freeze up in surprise. With everyone stunned Humungousaur grabbed the knife-wielding bandit and knocks him out with an intimidating roar, followed by him pitching the man's unconscious body at the remaining bandits to take them all out. However Natsu, Lucy, Taurus and Happy all continued to cautiously stare at Humungousaur unsure of his true motives. A small movement from Humungousaur makes Taurus begin to threaten him however he's able to cut him off and begin explaining the situation to the others. After learning the truth and after Lucy closes Taurus' gate, Natsu quickly gets friendly with Ben and introduces himself and Happy. When he asks for Ben's name he explains that his current form is named Humungousaur but immediately after transforms back into himself and shares his full name with the Fairy Tail wizards. The wizards are once again shocked by Ben's transformation, a scene he hasn't seen in a long time ever since his secret identity was revealed to the public. He realizes that the three seem friendly enough and realizing they're all on the same page, Ben asks them where exactly he is. Natsu's Offer The wizard trio don't immediately respond to Ben's question as they are still recovering from his sudden transformation. However, once Lucy recovers she tells Ben that they're currently in a forest outside of Oshibana. Ben looks at Lucy, still very much confused. She begins adding more information to her answer, explaining that Oshibana is near Clover and Onibus, and finally in the Kingdom of Fiore. This only confuses Ben even more to the shock of Lucy, making Happy question why he's near Oshibana if he's never heard of it before. Ben decides not to tell them he's from another universe and explains that he got lost in the forest after he was attacked by the Gorian, a creature that Natsu recognizes and similarly despises. Happy asks where Ben's home is and Ben answers by saying he doesn't know. Natsu asks if Ben at least knows how he got here which Ben can't answer. Luckily, for Ben he doesn't have to when Natsu offers Ben to come back with them so he can stay at their guild. Ben once again shows confusion due to not knowing what a guild is, and Lucy and Happy ask Natsu if it's really okay to just invite random strangers without their Master's permission. Natsu assures them that because Ben just helped them, it'll be fine and enthusiastically repeats his offer to Ben. Despite the speed of it all, Ben gratefully accepts Natsu's offer and joins the trio on the way back to Oshibana. However before they can even set off Lucy reminds everyone that they still need to complete their job and deliver the thirty defeated bandits to the authorities. Lucy tries to figure out the best way to transport them when Ben offers that he can transport them himself as a way of saying thanks for offering him a place to stay. Natsu asks if Ben can transform into Humungousaur again but Ben apologizes and states he has another alien in mind, and transforms into Brainstorm. The wizard trio are left surprised at Ben's new form, even more so when Brainstorm reveals his brain and uses his electrokinesis to lift all thirty bandits into the air. After several minutes of walking the four of them arrive on the outskirts of the town before Brainstorm drops the bandits and turns back into Ben. Natsu demands to know why he dropped them off when the town is just in front of them and Ben responds by explaining that using Brainstorm's electrokinesis for long periods gives him painful headaches as well as the fact that the sight of the unfamiliar Cerebrocrustacian would make people panic and most likely attack him. So instead Lucy tells Happy to round up the towns guards together to inform them that the bandits have been captured, which Happy does. The Train Ride to Magnolia The guards quickly arrive to apprehend the bandits; however, the guard that hired the wizards was not with them, meaning that the group had to go to Oshibana Station to collect their reward. This doesn't prove to be an inconvenience though as they would have had to go that way to ride the train back to the guild anyway. During the trek to the station, Ben notes the architecture of the city is similar to an old European style, and that the technology is less sophisticated than on his Earth. The four arrive at the train station and Lucy collects the reward before sitting down on one of the many benches parallel to the train tracks. Lucy excitedly yells to the group that they received a bonus due to the fact that no collateral damage was caused during the bandits capture. Ben asks if that was something that happened often and Lucy slouches in despair, stating Ben 'had no idea'. Happy explains that it was a good thing they didn't fight in the city or else Natsu might have destroyed the railroad like last time. Natsu angrily defends himself explaining that if anyone was to blame it was that dress-wearin' wind bag'. Ben inquires about Natsu's odd description and Lucy simply states that it's a long story. Her expression begins to lighten up when she gets out of her seat to buy the train tickets with the money that they just earned. As Lucy buys the tickets Ben notices Natsu beginning to slouch in his seat, Ben asks if anything's wrong and Happy explains that Natsu gets ''super motion sick. Before Ben can press Happy for more details, the train arrives in the station and the four board the train and find a compartment. Ben turns to Lucy and re-affirms that they are going to their guild, specifying that they're members of the Fairy Tail guild. Ben asks what the Fairy Tail guild is, making Lucy's jaw drop at another sign of Ben's confusion. Lucy questions how Ben doesn't know of Fairy Tail's existence just as the train starts moving, causing Natsu to pale and have his cheeks go extremely puffy. Ben loudly questions how Natsu managed to get so sick when they've only just begun to move with Happy and Lucy commenting that this is normal for Natsu when he gets on moving vehicles. After shaking off the shock of Natsu's sudden motion sickness Ben realizes that despite Lucy talking about her guild, Ben still doesn't know what exactly they are. He asks her and Lucy, Happy (and presumably Natsu if he wasn't feeling so sick) shows more shock, with Happy saying Ben should know all this since he's a wizard too. Ben is taken aback by being called a wizard and explains that he isn't one because he doesn't use magic - which only leaves Lucy and Happy skeptical. When he's asked to explain how he does transform, Ben looks around the train and decides that it's probably best if he explains things when they have a bit more privacy. Lucy and Happy understand and Ben suggests that if he's going to explain his powers, maybe the others could explain their magic. Lucy and Happy whisper to each other about the idea despite Ben being in earshot and Lucy decides to show her magic since very few wizards use hers. Lucy explains that she uses Celestial Spirit magic, a magic that involves making contracts with spirits and summoning them to her aid. She explains that there are two types of spirits; the rare Zodiac spirits such as Taurus that are gold keys and common silver key spirits that can be bought from magic shops. As an example she brings out a key to summon Plue, a Nikola celestial spirit. After examining it's very un-canine appearance Ben assumes Lucy got a dud only for her yell in outrage that he's supposed to look like that before snuggling Plue in her arms. Ben then asks about Natsu, recalling how he called himself a Dragon Slayer. Happy explains that while Natsu has never slain a dragon his magic was originally created as a way to fight them and Natsu learned this magic from an actual dragon. Ben is left confused as to why a dragon would teach someone how to kill one of his own kind, and Happy explains that the only way Dragon Slayer magic can be learned is by a dragon, with Natsu being trained by the Fire Dragon Igneel, who was also Natsu's father. This revelation immediately tops Ben's list of surprises and leads him to ask where Igneel is now. Happy shakes his head and answers that Igneel disappeared seven years ago and since then Natsu has been chasing after Igneel, dropping everything to search apparent dragon sightings whenever he can. Ben stares back at Natsu feeling sympathy for the Dragon Slayer, not beginning to imagine how it must have felt for Natsu and noting how happy and full of energy Natsu is despite that fact. For the rest of the train ride Lucy explains to Ben the foundations of guilds and magic such as how guild masters are connected to the Magic Council, and how while there are many varieties of magic in the world most people only practice one with maybe a few exception spells here and there. In exchange Ben explains the abilities of some of his transformations which was enough to leave the others with their jaws on the floor. '''Meeting Fairy Tail The group soon arrives in the bustling town of Magnolia; much to the relief of Natsu, who immediately recovers from his motion sickness. On the way to the guild Ben notices how the town's architecture is similar to Oshibana, leading to the conclusion that this world's technology is less advanced than his own. Natsu and Lucy point out some notable landmarks to Ben on the way such as: Kardia Cathedral, a bridge over a canal, and eventually the Fairy Tail guild hall itself overlooking Lake Scilliora. Natsu enters the guild and exclaims their arrival attracting the attention of the barmaid Mirajane Strauss. Natsu and Lucy explain how their job went leading to Ben and Mirajane getting acquainted. Lucy asks Mirajane where the guild Master is and Mirajane replies that he is currently out attending to Council business. While Ben waits for them to return he is introduced to more members of the guild notably: Gray Fullbuster who Lucy explains is another member of her and Natsu's team who has a sub-conscious stripping habit. This is confirmed to be a regular occurrence for Gray as described by Cana Alberonabefore she takes a large drink of alcohol from an equally large barrel. At this point many people in the guild began to notice Ben's arrival including 'Elfman Strauss', Mirajane's younger brother. Elfman is unimpressed by Ben's appearance and Mirajane explains that Ben helped save Lucy's life on the job they were on today. However Elfman is still sceptical of Ben's manliness since 'A''' '''real' man would be proud of his accomplishments.' The talk of Ben saving Lucy's life is overheard by the returning Master of the guild, a short-statured elderly man named Makarov Dreyer. Makarov thanks Ben for saving one of his 'children', making Ben question if Lucy is Makarov's daughter. Makarov chuckles and corrects Ben by explaining that while they are not connected by blood he considers every member of the guild all part of one rowdy, crazy family. Ben responds by saying he's glad he could help out which reminds Natsu, Lucy and Happy that the reason they brought Ben back to the guild was to find him a place to stay. Makarov happily agrees and has Mirajane prepare one of the storage rooms for Ben. However Makarov asks Ben to tell him where he comes from so that he can ward of suspicion that Ben is actually a foreign spy or anything else of that nature. Ben decides that he can tell the guild the truth about himself although he warns that it will '''It's kind of a long story' and Ben begins explaining his situation to the entire guild. When Ben concludes his story the entire guild was silent, unsure on what they should say or do. Eventually the ice is broken by Cana who comments That was a long story.' ''Mirajane and Happy sympathize with Ben and Makarov asks how Ben is able to transform without the use of magic. Ben explains that what the Omnitrix on his wrist is and how it lets him transform without the use of magic. Another guild member 'Levy McGarden' asks how many aliens are in the Omnitrix and Ben explains that he currently has access to around seventy transformations but with master control the Omnitrix contains the DNA of over a million different sentient species. These figures absolutely floors every single member in the guild in shock, the number of forms available to Ben easily trumping any Take-Over wizard in the kingdom, probably even the world. Another guild member called 'Wakaba Mine' stepped up to ask how long Ben has had the Omnitrix for. Ben reveals that he's been using the model on his wrist for a couple of years but started using the original eight years ago when he was ten years old. The guild was shocked by the knowledge that Ben had been using such a powerful device before he was even a teenager and Ben adds that ever since he received the Omnitrix he's been using it to help people. An action that Elfman shouts, ''Now that's'' what I call manly!' Gray then wonders what exactly each of these alien species could do and Ben begins running off a list that includes: super-strength, super-speed, flight, regeneration, a bunch of elemental powers and plenty more that Ben has lost track of. All this talk of Ben's aliens lights a fire in Natsu that makes him challenge Ben to a fight between the two of them. Wakaba states that Natsu has already lost once that week in a fight, which Natsu argues against saying that Natsu totally would have won if the council hadn't interrupted. Makarov orders Natsu to drop it but Natsu is way too psyched up to listen, making Ben realize that Natsu isn't going to drop the matter until he eventually fights him. Cana confirms this and Ben reluctantly agrees to fight Natsu on three conditions: 1. The fight takes place outside. 2. If anyone is seriously injured the fight is called off. 3. Regardless who wins or loses, this will be the only time Ben fights Natsu. Despite Natsu's disappointment in the third rule he agrees to Ben's terms and the guild begins to excitedly talk amongst itself with Lucy asking herself, '''Can't we ever just have a normal day around here?. Ben 10 vs Salamander A few minutes later the entire Fairy Tail guild circle's around an area in front of the guild surrounding Ben and Natsu. The two share some words and psych each other up before Makarov begins the match. Ben scrolls through his alien line up and selects Rath in order to match Natsu's hot-headed combat centric nature. A transformation that makes an immediate impression on Happy. Rath is able to take Natsu's 'Fire Dragon's Iron Fist' easily and counter's with his own named moves 'Sirius Butt-kicking' and 'Polaris Pile Driver'. Realising he couldn't out muscle him, Natsu decides to use ranged fire spells a tactic that Ben thinks could beat him if he stayed as Rath. Switching tactics of his own, Ben transforms into Water Hazard to unleash powerful jets of water to extinguish Natsu's Fire Dragon's Roar. The two elements cancel each other out with Natsu emerging through the produced steam to deliver a series of quick attacks that force Ben to transform into a more agile alien. After blasting Natsu away with a point blank water blast, Ben transforms into Spidermonkey. Spidermonkey is able to deliver some quick kicks against Natsu's chest while nimbly dodging and eventually shooting webbing out of his tail to seal Natsu's mouth shut. The tactic fails when Natsu's roar melts the thread and takes Ben by surprise engulfing him in scorching flames and propelling him across the battlefield. Spidermonkey is able to weakly get back up and transforms into Swampfire so that his regenerative abilities can heal off the damage. After regaining his strength Swampfire throws seeds at Natsu's feet that grow into vines that ensnare his body. A move that surprises a plant wizard named Droy and his friend Jet. Natsu grins and ignites his body to burn through the vines and charge at Swampfire with a Fire Dragon's Iron Fist that punches straight through his chest. Natsu and several other guild members are horrified by the sight and Ben uses the opportunity to deliver a surprise attack to knock Natsu away so his body could regenerate itself. Taunting Natsu as he unleashes a flamethrower from his palms, however the attack backfires when Natsu begins eating the fire to power himself up. Using an empowered Fire Dragon's Roar, Ben transforms into Big Chill to turn intangible and avoid any damage. Natsu uses a Fire Dragon's Talon to kick forward, only for Big Chill to turn intangible again and counter with a freezing vapor to encase Natsu's head in ice. Natsu unthaws his head making Ben realise that the two are locked in a stalemate. Thinking back at the aliens he's used so far and wanting to avoid aliens such as Four Arms or Humungousaur that could cause serious damage, until his memories of Natsu give him an idea. Before he gets the chance to transform, Natsu attacks from above with 'Fire Dragon's Wing Attack' to cloud the arena in an explosion. The smoke clears to reveal Ben having transformed into Cannonbolt who embraces Natsu and curls himself up into a ball. Cannonbolt begins spinning in place before shooting forward and travelling at rapid speeds, making Natsu go queasy due to his motion sickness. Slowing to a stop and uncurling himself, he lets Natsu go who clumsily and nauseously collapses to the ground, leading to Makarov branding Ben the winner. A sudden voice asks what is going on causing everyone to freeze in place barring Ben. The voice belongs to Erza Scarlet a powerful female wizard who quickly takes a shine to the hero, thanks to his skill in defeating Natsu and his confident demeanour in greeting her. After Erza reprimands Natsu for challenging a guest, Makarov instructs everyone to go inside with Ben joining everyone to help get himself accustomed. The S-Class Wizards Some time later after the commotion from Natsu and Ben's fight died down, Ben chats with Mirajane and Makarov at the bar. The two guild members notice how reclusive Ben due to feeling out of place since he's staying as a non-guild member. Before the conversation can continue, Natsu rushes up to Ben asking for a rematch having already forgotten about condition 3 of their agreement. Erza hears the commotion and punches Natsu to the ground, ordering him to refrain from challenging Ben again which he agrees to due to Erza's terrifying nature. Erza then starts conversing with Ben about how all everyone can talk about is his victory with her commenting that he must be quite the wizard. Ben informs her that he doesn't consider himself a wizard since he can't use magic further explaining how he came from another world, with Mirajane adding what she knows. Erza questions how this is all possible when all of a sudden the whole guild becomes drowsy with every member falling asleep one by one with the exception of Makarov. The cause of the sleep spell comes from Mystogan an S-Class wizard who uses the spell to hide his presence as he chooses a job from the board. After obtaining a job he goes to leave when the sight of Ben makes him pause momentarily before continuing on his way and lifting his spell once he is no longer in the Guild Hall. Everyone begins to wake up and quickly realise that Mystogan must have just passed through. Mystogan's mysterious nature is described to Ben with people commenting that no one has even seen his face. This statement is proven false by the announcement of another S-Class Wizard Laxus Dreyar on the Guild's second floor. Natsu immediately challenges Laxus to a fight only for Laxus to mock him for not being able to beat Erza or '''some '''nobody off the streets'. ''Laxus then taunts Natsu to come up to his level to fight him only for Makarov to enlarge his hand and use it to pin Natsu against the stairs, since he is not allowed up there yet. Laxus leaves acknowledging that he's the strongest one in the guild making Ben think on he's met the first jerk in this new world And hopefully the only one'.' After the sun goes down and most of the guild has left, Ben sits down with Lucy and Mirajane to talk about why Natsu wasn't allowed up on the second floor. Mirajane explains that up there are S-Class jobs, jobs so dangerous that only wizards that have completed an S-Class trial can attempt. This is due to their higher difficulty to complete and the increased danger but also a larger reward. Ben thinks more about jobs and how they're getting paid for something he used to do for free but it doesn't concern him too much. Mirajane tells a nervous Lucy not to worry since in her opinion there's no amount of money worth dying over, which Ben simply nods in agreement too. '''The 'Cat' Burglar' Major Events * The events signifying the alternate UF-Ben 10 timeline from post Ultimate Alien are explained. * Ben uses the Omnitrix and transforms for the first time in the story. * Ben is transported to the Fairy Tail universe. * Ben meets Natsu, Happy and Lucy. * Ben learns about the structure of Magic Guilds and the Magic Council. * Ben learns about various forms of magic including Celestial Spirit and Dragon Slayer magic. * Ben enters the Fairy Tail guild and gets acquainted with most of the members. * Ben decides to stay in the Fairy Tail guild as a guest. * Ben and Natsu fight with Ben being the victor. * Ben learns about S-Class quests and S-Class wizards. Alien Appearances Not in Bellwood Anymore Pt 1 * Jetray (First appearance) * Four Arms (First appearance) * Fasttrack (Mentioned) * Upgrade (First appearance) * Humungousaur (First appearance) Not in Bellwood Anymore Pt 2 * Brainstorm (First appearance) * Rath (First appearance) * Water Hazard (First appearance) * Spidermonkey (First appearance) * Swampfire (First appearance) * Big Chill (First appearance) * Cannonbolt (First appearance) Magic/Spells/Abilities Used * Aero Magic * Dragon Slayer Magic ** Fire Dragon Slayer Magic *** Fire Dragon's Wing Attack *** Fire Dragon's Roar *** Fire Dragon's Iron Fist *** Fire Dragon's Talon * Spatial Magic ** Celestial Spirit Magic *** Summoned the Golden Bull, Taurus *** Summoned the Little Dog, Nikola * Sleep Magic * Giant Magic Trivia * Professor Emil Hamilton made a cameo in Chapter 1. * The Galvan assistant, Niffum, who was mentioned by Professor Hamilton was named after the story's original author, The Incredible Muffin. Only spelled backwards. * Ben's reaction to Plue and Lucy's response is very similar to Natsu's reaction when Plue was first summoned in the original series. * Ben's new Omnitrix in the story has the ability to give Ben's aliens Ultimate Forms, a feature that was not included in this version of the device in the canon Omniverse series. ** The reason the author did this was because they considered it's removal a Serious Downgrade